Get Back
Get Back is a song performed by American singer–songwriter Demi Lovato. It was written by Lovato, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas II and Nick Jonas, and produced by the Jonas Brothers alongside John Fields, for Lovato's debut studio album, Don't Forget (2008). The song features Jack Lawless on drums and John Taylor and the Jonas Brothers on guitars. The initial writing of the song took place when Lovato wanted to write a song about getting back together with an old boyfriend, as opposed to writing mean or heartbroken songs. "Get Back" was released as the album's lead single on August 12, 2008, by Hollywood Records. Musically, the song is an upbeat pop rock and power pop song with a guitar-driven sound. The song was met with positive reviews from critics and performed average commercially, peaking at number forty-three on the Billboard ''Hot 100 and ninety-three on the Canadian Hot 100. In Australia, the song peaked at number ten on the ARIA Hitseekers chart. The accompanying music video, directed by Philip Andelman, shows Lovato and her band performing the song on top of an abandoned building with Manhattan Bridge in the background. Lovato has performed the song on several occasions, including the opening of the 2008 Disney Channel Games and the ''The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Background "Get Back" was written by Lovato, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas II and Nick Jonas, and produced by the Jonas Brothers alongside John Fields. Lovato wanted to write a song about getting back together with someone, as she believed enough mean and heartbroken songs had already been made. She said, "It's kind of a fun, upbeat song and it's kind of just fun to sing to the person that I wrote it about." The Jonas Brothers provided backing vocals and guitars on the track. In addition to co-producing the song, Fields also provided bass, guitars and keyboards. Jack Lawless played the drums, and John Taylor contributed backing vocals and played the guitar. The song was released as the lead single for Don't Forget ''(2008) on August 12, 2008, in the United States and Canada via digital download. The edited Radio Disney version was released on the same day. Composition "Get Back" is a guitar-driven upbeat pop rock and power pop song. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, the song is set in common time with a tempo of 120 beats per minute. It is performed in the key of C major and Lovato's vocals span from the note of B3 to the note of G5. Ed Masley of ''The Arizona Republic compared the song's sound to works by Tommy Tutone. Lyrically, the song is about a desire to get back together with an old boyfriend, demonstrated in the lines "I want to get back to the old days", and "Kiss me like you mean it". Reception Critical reception The song received positive reviews from critics. Judy Coleman of The Boston Globe ''called "Get Back" a "welcome girl-rock hit". Ed Masley of ''The Arizona Republic included the song at number eight on his "Top 10 from the Disney girls" list, and said, "She wrote this with the Jonas Brothers, but it sounds more like a Tommy Tutone B-side from the early '80s or the sort of thing Greg Kihn was pining for when he sang, 'They don't write 'em like that anymore'". Masley noted that the song sounds better live, as does "nearly everything Lovato touches". Masley concluded, writing, "When she sings 'I want to get back to the old days,' what she means is when she and her boyfriend were happy, but power-pop fans will hear it as a call to get back to much older days than that." Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic noted it as one of the best tracks on Don't Forget. Joey Guerra of The Houston Chronicle called it "undeniably kicky, and Lovato manages some surprisingly credible rock wails." Ken Barnes of USA Today called it an "insidious, Go-Go's-like single". Chart performance On the issue dated August 30, 2008, "Get Back" debuted at its peak position of number at number forty-three on the Billboard Hot 100. The following week, it fell fifty places to number ninety-three. The song spent a total of six weeks on the chart, and it has sold 560,000 digital copies to date, according to Nielsen SoundScan. In Canada, it charted at number ninety-three on the Canadian Hot 100 on the issue dated August 30, 2008, which was its only appearance on that chart In Australia, the song peaked at number ten on the ARIA Hitseekers chart on the issue dated May 11, 2009. Live performances Lovato performed "Get Back" for the first time at the opening ceremony of the 2008 Disney Channel Games on May 4, 2008. On October 1, 2008, she performed it on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. On January 19, 2009, Lovato performed the song alongside "La La Land" at the Kids' Inaugural: "We Are the Future" event in Washington, D.C., at the Verizon Center. The event was held to celebrate the inauguration of Barack Obama as President of the United States. On April 24, 2009, Lovato performed an acoustic version of "Get Back" in Radio Disney's network studio. Also in April 2009, the song was performed as part of the iTunes Live from London series. The full performances were released as an iTunes Store-exclusive extended play featuring recorded live versions on May 17, 2009. In May 2009, Lovato performed the song at a Walmart concert, which was released as Demi Lovato: Live: Walmart Soundcheck, featuring recorded live versions on a CD, and the full performances on a DVD. Lovato performed "Get Back" on the Jonas Brothers' Burnin' Up Tour, for which she served as the opening act, during the summer of 2008. Later in 2009, the song was performed during her first headlining tour, Summer Tour 2009. The song was performed last, and Ed Masley of The Arizona Republic called it "super-charged". In 2010, she performed the song during her South American tour as the show's finale. Lovato also performed the song as the opening number for her set during the Jonas Brothers Live in Concert World Tour 2010. In September 2011, Lovato performed the song during the revue concert An Evening With Demi Lovato. Demi Lovato - Get Back (Live On Ellen) Demi Lovato - Get Back (Kids' Inaugural We Are The Future Event) Demi Lovato - Get Back Live at the Gramercy Theatre Lyrics Music Video The music video for "Get Back" was directed by Philip Andelman, and shot in one day. The clip premiered on Disney Channel on August 22, 2008, following the premiere of The Cheetah Girls: One World. It was later made available for digital download on iTunes Store on September 16, 2008. The video begins with a shot of the Manhattan Bridge, and Lovato and her band are then seen on a small stage on top of a building. Lovato sports black clothing, a beaded scarf and red gloves. Throughout the first verse and chorus, Lovato dances around on stage with Manhattan Bridge visible in the background. Following the first chorus, the sun goes down and an aerial shot of the city's nightlife is shown. The second verse and chorus are performed during night. During the song's bridge, a daytime shot is shown of Lovato while sitting alone on the rooftop and looking away from the camera. After this, she is back on stage and performing the last chorus during nighttime with bright lights in the background. The video ends with the performance being finished, with Lovato turning around and walking towards her band. Demi Lovato - Get Back (Audio) Gallery Charts Category:2008 songs Category:Don't Forget Tracks